


Theo James and I

by arrowfelicity



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowfelicity/pseuds/arrowfelicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First person perspective of a girl whose book is getting turned into a movie when she meets Theo James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One hell of a first impression

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for the reader (you) to be able to think of yourself in the story with Theo James rather than being a third-party observant, so I'll use the name 'Jane Smith' for you to insert your own name as you read, if you so desire.This is the first time I do first-person here, so let me know what you think?!

Part 1:

            I walked out of the office, calling my goodbyes to Victor. I got in a cab a few minutes later and leaned my head back on the way to the hotel. I still couldn’t believe it. They wanted to make my book, _my book!_ a movie. Victor was the director. He met with me often to go over the script to show it to me, to get my approval I guess, he was a very generous man.

            We’d do the legal documents, paperwork, finish the script and casting here in LA before moving on to whatever city we were going to film the movie in. I still felt like I was having an out-of-body experience. Me? In LA? I was wearing the same things I’d wear at home, though I’d been forced and coerced into wearing heels with whatever outfit I chose. Today, it had been a dress I’d had for more than a year. I really hoped I wouldn’t have to go out too much, I only had a limited amount of clothes.

            Of course, I could go shopping, but- I don’t know- I didn’t really feel comfortable with the idea of shopping in LA. The dream of thousands of girls, wasted on me. Once I got to the ( _Hiatt! Can you believe it? ‘cause I can’t!)_ Hotel I enjoyed the only plus to wearing heels: hearing them as I walked on the shiny tile. I felt like a badass, my head held high, grinning like an idiot. I noticed the elevator doors closing and made a clumsy run to it. I would have missed it by a mile had the gentleman inside not held his arm out for me.

            “Oh, thank you!” I missed a step and almost fell down, grabbing onto the railing.

            “What floor?” He asked.

            “Fourteen, please.” I answered, yanking my heels off. In the process of racing to catch the elevator they had burned holes so deep they scratched my soul. I sighed, holding them in my hands and finally looked up. And froze. Because there he was.

            The _gentleman_ that had held the doors open was Theo James.

 

I should have been ashamed of what I did next, I should still be, I knew I shouldn’t even as I did it anyways. I stared. Shamelessly stared. I started with his jaw. His magnificent jaw. I’d always had a thing for jaws, I couldn’t quite explain it. Soft, round jaws seemed like they belonged to children or women to me, the only men I found attractive had strong, angular jaws.

His Adam’s apple move as he gulped, it made my knees quiver. His shoulders were wide and his chest and perfect torso, and probably abs, were hidden under a flimsy tee. I vaguely noticed the cap in his hand and smiled. It must be terrible to have to hide all the time. What kind of life would that be? And yet, that smile creeped on my face because, if they knew he was in here with me, how many women would be in here too? Waiting on every floor for him to get off? Knocking down the doors?

I moved on to the lower part of his body. I felt a tingling in my stomach when my eyes involuntarily moved to his groin. It was a perfect groin, don’t get me wrong, it was a wonderful groin, but I couldn’t stand to look at it, so I quickly moved on. His legs were obviously not scrawny, but they weren’t bulging either, a fact I deeply admired. And they were so _long_.

I made my way back up, lingering more on his groin than I did before, curiosity getting the best of me. I was surprised it was larger than I expected it to be. I kicked myself mentally, chastising myself for being such a dirty-mind and rather admired his torso and chest again, his shoulder and last but not least his face. Specifically, his eyes.

They were dark, deep and brooding. Perfection, they were- they were staring at me just as intently as I was staring at him. Shocked with embarrassment I couldn’t move, couldn’t rip my eyes away from his. He was still staring too. Why wasn’t he looking away? I could feel the heat in my face; I knew I was a dark red shade already, from ear to ear.

I heard the bell ring and the doors opened. He didn’t move to get off so this must be my floor. I should move. I yanked my eyes away from his just as the doors started to close and ran down the hall, hearing the doors open completely wait a while and finally close again. I was out of breath when I got to my room, unrelated to the running. A few people stared at me as I entered and closed my door. As soon as I was in the confidence of my privacy I leaned my forehead against the door, exhaling deeply.

Had I really ran away from Theo James after clearly checking him out thoroughly in an elevator? Could I be more embarrassing than that? I grunted and walked away from the door, thinking back to what I had just seen, though. I would relish this moment forever, since it was probably the one and only time in my life it would happen.


	2. Pool Party Pooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bump into Theo at the pool. But- let's be serious- me with Theo at the pool?

Part 2:

 

            Victor was a great man, but he could be exhausting. I had spent all day working with him, with all the legal paperwork and we weren’t even close to being done. I appreciated movies and staff much more now than I did before. Their work was seriously underestimated.

            I grabbed a towel and headed down to the pool. I wouldn’t usually go, I wasn’t comfortable showing so much skin in public, much less in a Hiatt Hotel pool in LA but I was trying not to think about that.

            When I got to the pool I stood looking for an empty spot to sit in under a shade until I found one far from the pool. I put my things on the long chair and went over to get a drink. I had to wait a while in line at the bar before I finally got my turn.

            “Yes, what can I get you?” The man said from behind the bar.

            “Can I please have… a sweet tea?” I laughed inside my head at the thought of ordering an alcoholic drink. As if. He nodded and fetched the drink. “Thank you. Can you add it to my room tab?” I asked as I walked away, looking back. I caught a glimpse of him nodding before the space in front of me disappeared. I crashed into the person in front of me, idiot me, for not looking where I was walking. I spilled my sweet tea on my dress and over- over his chest. I gasped, staring at the tea-soaked specs and abs in front of me for a second before I started apologizing.

            “Oh my G- I am so sorry!” I would have tried to wipe the tea off him, but he was shirtless and that would require me touching their bare skin, so I looked at the damage done to my own wardrobe. It had spilt, obviously because it was me and my rotten luck, right on my breasts and lightly down my stomach.

            “It’s okay.” He wiped the tea off his skin as if it’d never even been spilt on him and chuckled. “Are you stalking me?”

            I looked up suddenly, confused. Who would I be stal-

It was him again. I felt my skin flush, all I could do was gape and stutter. “Wha- No, I wasn’t- I didn’t mean to-”

He laughed, “It’s okay, relax.” He took the empty cup from my hand threw it in the closest recycling bin before coming back to where I stood frozen. He wiped his stomach again, his perfect, wonderful, abs-ful stomach. I would have counted them but he spoke to me again.

“Are you okay?” He raised his eyebrows. He honestly looked concerned. Would he actually care or be nice to someone like me? He was already perfect as he was now, a human being like him shouldn’t be allowed to exist. He makes the rest of us look insignificant.

“Ya, I’m- I’ll be okay.” I looked at him for another second and rushed past him to get my stuff and head back to my room.

“You’re leaving?” He asked, following me there. “Um-” What was I supposed to say?! “Yes.” That seemed simple enough. I turned around to leave quickly but he was much to close. If I’d had a drink in my hand, it would have spilt again. I almost laughed at the thought.

“Theo!” I looked instinctively, as did he of course, at the girl calling his name. She mght as well have been a Victoria’s Secret model. Then I remembered where I was and amended my thought. She _probably was_ a Victoria’s Secret model. I looked nothing like that. At all. Nada. I felt the impulse to run back to my room now. I did not want to show my body regularly, much less in front of someone like her.

Of course Theo was with her. As far as I could see, he was the best in the hotel, probably the world, I scoffed. Of course he would and should (?) be with the best. He held his hand up, asking her to hold on. “Why are you leaving?” He asked.

I had some trouble finding words but when I found them I said, “Well, my dress is wet. And. I am not taking it off in front of someone like her. I do _not_ look like that.” I kicked myself again. He already knew I didn’t look like that, I didn’t need to state the obvious.

“Well, you’re getting in the water either way so the dress shouldn’t really matter,” He pulled slightly on a loose strap on my shoulder. He probably thought it belonged to the dress, saying as hoe he was talking about it; but this was my bathing suit strap and feeling him tug on it, slightly loosen my top, made a shiver run down my spine. “And as for her, well, she’s the exemption to women, I know 99% of women never look like her.” He said. Was he asking me to stay? I didn’t say what I thought next: I specially didn’t want you to look at like half-naked. I shook my head and sidestepped him, half running to catch the elevator. So much for relaxing and forgetting about Victor. Well… I _had_ forgotten about Victor. 


	3. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see each other while having dinner.

Part 3:

            The third time I saw him, he was just getting back at me for the elevator incident. I was having a meeting with Victor and some associates about best settings for the movie and who would let us film there. We met up at the hotel restaurant for dinner. Since it was a formal even, I put on my only black cocktail dress (the one I’d bought earlier that same day). It was short, laced and strapless; it was actually flattering, surprisingly.

            I entered the restaurant, following the gentleman leading me to where Victor had already been seated. Regrettably, or miraculously, whichever way you looked at it, it was only a couple of tables away from where Theo sat across from a woman. I took pleasure in knowing he couldn’t possibly be dating her, she looked old enough to be his mother; maybe she was.

            “Darling! How are you?” Victor stood as soon as he saw me and kissed both my cheeks.

“I’m great, thanks, you?” I answered politely. “I’m wonderful, I think I got us a place to film, the gentlemen will be joining us soon.” I glanced sideways at Theo to find him staring at me. The woman at his table had left, probably to go to the bathroom. I wanted to sit down but just then Victor said, “Oh, look, here they come!”

            I didn’t need to look, or at least I told myself that so that I could justify keeping my eyes on him. Would it ever get old? Seeing him and immediately getting chills running down my spine? I couldn’t believe he was a mere 30 feet away. I realized then that he was staring at my chest, then slowly turned to my stomach. I turned red and towards the men arriving.

            “Nice to meet you, I’m Ronald McClening.”

            “Nice to meet you, Jane Smith.”

            “This is my associate John Woulfe.”

            “A pleasure.”

            “The pleasure is all mine,”

I could still feel his eyes on me. When I glanced over he was staring at my butt. I clenched involuntarily, which he didn’t miss and laughed. I turned away quickly to resume my conversation.

            “You look most brilliantly tonight, Ms. Smith.” Mr. McClening said. I mouthed a thank you and we all sat down.

            “Let’s order some drinks before we get down to business, shall we?”

            “Of course. Ma’am?” Victor waved over the waitress. “What would you like, darling?” he asked me.

            “A… white wine?” I didn’t much like the idea of drinking but special occasions called for special exemptions. While they all finished ordering I turned to see him still staring at me. I don’t know what else he could see, there wasn’t so much to see in me. The woman he’d been sitting with sat back down but he didn’t notice until she waved her hand in front of his face and he jumped startled.

            I saw the woman turn to look at me and I quickly turned back to my own table.

I spent the rest of the evening focusing very hard on my book and its movie. The legal paperwork was finished and we’d decided that the first part of the book would be filmed here in LA and the latter in Connecticut. We’d start the casting next week while the staff prepared the set.

We then turned to actually eating dinner, at last, and engaged in meaningless friendly non-intrusive conversation. When it felt safe I turned back to look at Theo but he was gone and another couple sat at the table where he’d been. My first reaction was to feel empty in the pit of my stomach, feeling his absence. And the next, though consciously a stupid thought, to glare at the couple that had replaced him.

By the time dinner was over I was exhausted. I thanked the gentlemen, said goodbye to Victor and headed to my room. I exited the elevator and headed towards my room. I almost walked past him without noticing. Almost. But not quite.

He was sitting in the common area of my floor, drinking some coffee looking down at his phone.

“You had a nice dinner, I presume?” I asked him because he didn’t look up and I didn’t want to stand there awkwardly. When he did look up he smiled, putting the coffee down.

“Great, thanks, yours?” He asked.

“Ummkay.” I nodded.

“Seeing you randomly,” He stood up slowly, “has been the fucking greatest thing ever.”

“Seeing me?” I asked incredulously, but my heart was beating out of my chest already.

“Yes. I’m Theo.” He was introducing himself?! Did he think I didn’t know who he was? I thought about my actions and realized how that would have been the most rational answer. A normal fan would probably have ran to him and asked him for an autograph. Not me, no, I had to be the weirdo that checked him out and ran away.

“I’m Jane.” I whispered. He shoved his hands in his pockets smiling at me and then looking down the hall.

“Are you going to your room?” He asked.

“Ye- yeah.” He stared at me… “Do- do you want to come in?” I raised my eyebrows. “Yes, thank you!” He smiled and waited for me to lead the way.


	4. That thing that needs to be done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acting normal was hard, yes. Acting nonchalant is a nightmare.

Part 4:

            I held my breath as I closed the door behind me, seeing him walk towards my bed and flopping down on it cross-legged.

            “So…” I started, awkwardly walking towards him. “What do you want to do?” I asked him. He looked at me, his face serious.

            “You have a death wish, you know? What kind of sane person would let a complete stranger into her hotel room?” He asked, almost laughing at me. Was I supposed to know him or not? I decided to stay away from that subject until I was sure.

            “Okay… I’m Jane Smith.” I sat on the chair across from the bed.

“James.” He shook my hand and I all but lost it. He really didn’t know I knew him at all. “Are you here for pleasure or business?”

            “Seriously? You’re going to ask me- haha, okay. I’m here on business.” I answered. Was he?

            “What do you do?” He asked.

            “I write. Books, that is.” I looked over to the table where my mini treasures lay. Those magical little treasures in bind. He followed my gaze and raised his eyebrows. “May I?” He pointed towards them. I nodded and he went and picket up the first one. He flipped to the first page and read a couple of lines silently. Then he looked at the front cover. I was quite proud of the front cover, it had taken me months to come up with the appropriate cover.

            “Huh. Well…” He put the book down. “I should go.”

“Yeah…” I nodded despite my head and go up.

            “You-” He started but he bit his lip and looked away momentarily. When he came back his face was serious and stern. “Don’t let _anyone_ into your room again, ok?” I nodded. “You’re out of your mind.” He shook his head and looked at me for a couple seconds before he headed to the door and in a second he was gone.

            I tried not to think about how crazy I was. Of course it didn’t work. I was pretending to not know who he was; it was so impossible it seemed ludicrous! The next day I wore my favorite outfit and went to eat breakfast at the hotel, taking my time but no such luck.

            And again no such luck the next day. And the day after. And then again. I was about to give up, maybe he moved on, right? Until I saw him again in the lounge at three in the morning. Why was I out at three in the morning? Clearly I had sleeping issues. The great thing about LA is that it wasn’t like my hometown- the lights stayed on here throughout the night, they didn’t have all the lights turned off by ten. Or at least they weren’t forced to turn them off by then.

            He was laying down on one of the couches, his feet dangling out the side, holding a book over his head. MY book. I crept up to him and looked at him for three seconds before he realized I was there. He jumped, startled and the book fell to his chest.

            “Oh, great,” He grumbled, “I lost my page.” He sighed and looked up. “You’re quite talented you know.” He said.

            “Hardly.” I didn’t like compliments, I wasn’t used to them. “Why are you reading my book?” I asked him.

            “I was curious to see what kind of person you are. You’re very smart,” He sarted flipping through the pages again to find his spot. “But, if you don’t mind, I have to finish this before tomorrow morning.”

            “Why?”

            “I have… a thing. That I need to go to.” He said.

            “A thing?” I asked him incrediously.

            “Yes. You’ll find out soon enough,” He gave me a wicked grin, enjoying his private joke.

            “If you say so.” I said and got up. It was easier and easier to treat him like a normal person now, without my insides leaving my body. “Are you leaving soon?” I shouted when I was half-way across the room already.

            He looked up from the book and smiled.

                        “No. I still have that thing I need to do.”

I nodded slowly and went upstairs, forgetting all about the little walk I intended to take. Maybe that was better. I was instantly grateful though, for that thing he needed to do, whatever that was.


	5. casting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She "finds out" Theo's an actor.

Part 5:

            Working was part of my stay in LA, I couldn’t stay in the hotel all the time hoping to run into him again. Good, thing, I couldn’t be sure the next time I saw him I’d be able to stop myself from-

            “Ms. Jane Smith!” Marcus shouted, heading in my direction. “So much I’ve heard about you!” He shook my hand firmly. “We need to get to work as soon as possible! Now, I did read the book, it’s a masterpiece, if I do say so myself.” He did say so himself.

            “Thank you.” He pulled me into one of the large buildings, past the trailers where they lived. THEY. I felt my eyes all but bug out.

            “The setting! According to the script for the movie you’ve agreed on we’ll start with scene 1: Protagonist in the museum. I spoke with Johnathan Crow and he agreed to let us film that part in the Museum of Grand Oakwood… the second we’ll film here in the set, it’s easy enough to create that space…”

            I was fascinated. My world was coming alive. My book was bringing my characters to life! Victor joined us, but kept quiet most of the time, listening intently. Focusing as much and as well as I should have been, instead of noticing what he was looking at.

            “Of course, we film New York in New York, that shouldn’t be too hard, we’ll just rent an apartment for a while. Airport… I have a phone conference with the JFK International at three.” He looked down at his watch.

12:37

            “And for the school… I’ve made some arrangements in Connecticut. Now, for the fun part! Casting! There’s plenty of beautiful women who are willing to play the part, do you want her to resemble the protagonist exactly?”

            We spent most of the time right up until 2:50 talking about each character.

“Ms. Jane, it has been a pleasure!” Marcus said. “Victor!” He shook Victor’s hand and was on his way.

            “He’s a bit loud, isn’t he?” I asked Victor, heading to the set for scene 2. “Well, he’s got the role he’s supposed to be playing for his job pretty branded into his being.” Victor gagged. “Now, darling, we have to get you all dolled up for your pictures!” He smiled then and pulled me to the make-up fighting arena.

                                                          à

I walked into the hotel exhausted. Dragging my feet. Two hours of sit up straight and suck it in and smile don’t fake smile and fix her hair and make-up again was torture. The boy at the door offered me a daiquiri and I gladly took it, sipping on my way to the elevator.

            I took my heels off, as was custom for me, as soon as I stepped in. Before the doors closed I saw Theo running towards me. I pushed the open button so fast my heels fell. And I pushed it again and again, probably attacking the poor button. He jumped inside, smiling. I picked up my heels before straightening up again. I was suddenly glad I hadn’t taken off my make-up at the set.

            My hair however, lay in a mane around my shoulders. “You look nice.” He said.

“Thank you.”

“Tough day working?” He asked.

“Hmm?”

“The whole making your book a movie must be time and energy consuming.”

“How’d you know about my book?” I asked him.

“Well, I picked up a copy. Great book, by the way,” I felt my skin set in a deep blush. “And then I found out about the movie. I was talking to Daniel about it.”

“Hmm…” I didn’t say anything, just shifted weight from foot to foot.

“So do you know who’s going to be casted?” He leaned towards me.

“I don’t, they haven’t started yet.” I mused. Would he- No, I was being silly.

“Huh…” The elevator came to a halt and it was my stop. “Have a good night!” He said, dismissing me. I smiled and left, disoriented.

                                                     à

            I sat in awe for a couple of days watching actor after actor come and introduce themselves. I watched in awe as they became my character and then as Victor and Marcus discussed the details in a hushed voice. I’d already seen the actress I’d love for my protagonist, and antagonist and most of everyone else. The love interest of my protagonist was, interestingly enough, the last of the casting.

            I had lost some of my awe after a couple of days, but when Victor called for the next and Theo came out my heart skipped a beat, stopped and slowly re-started. He didn’t look at me directly but he was courteous. He introduced himself -there was a chuckle in the crowd; as if he needed to do that- and did his job. Quite perfectly, actually, then thanked us and was on his way.

            The next actor came then, but I wasn’t able to focus my mind enough to see who it was or if he looked like my character. Theo looked like my character. Of course he did, I was thinking of him when I wrote the book. When the last one was gone, I excused myself.

            “You’re leaving so soon?”

“Uhh… Yes. Call me when you decide?”

“We can’t decide without you! At least tell us your preferences and then you can go.” Marcus insisted.

I told him, character by character, and included Theo at the end.

            “Yes, _he does_ match the character perfectly, doesn’t he? It’s almost too perfect.” Marcus gave a loud laugh then. “Ha! _Too perfect_! What a joke. There’s no such thing as too perfect!”

                                                   à

            “Did you see me?”

I jumped and looked behind me. Theo was leaning against the wall next to me at the water fountain. His forearms were crossed and his muscles stood out, his lean figure and smile… and _his accent_ , of God, his accent, for the love of everything that is-

            “Yes.” I squinted my eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before… About my job.” He said, as if he were ashamed.

            “Normal people don’t say ‘hello, my name is Jane Smith, famous writer’ so I don’t blame you.” I said nonchalantly and then decided to add, “Besides, I already know who you are. You’re Tobias Eaton… Four… Divergent…”

            I didn’t look up, ashamed, only froze in the eternal silence. It was getting weird, us standing there not saying anything in the middle of the lobby. When I finally looked up he was squinting at me, his face serious.

            “You lied to me?” He asked.

“No, I didn’t technically.” I ached to escape. “I never said I didn’t know who you were.” I started walking towards the elevator.

            “I’ve never met a girl who doesn’t freak out when she sees me.” He murmured, following me. “It’s extremely invigorating.”

            “Ahhh, invigorating. The word every girl dreams of being called.” I sighed sarcastically.

“No, you don’t understand,” He walked in behind me. “It’s refreshing, not having to hide, I can be myself, I can relax around you. It’s nice.” He said. I felt my knees weaken. The door closed. He turned my cheek so I was facing him. His face was close. Much too close. Getting closer.

            My lips separated slightly when I gasped, his hands curling around the shape of my face, and he was leaning down to me. Oh, no. He was older than me by too much. And I could not give two shits. The space between our lips was gone then, his lips brushed my so light it made me shiver. Feeling that, he pushed me against the side of the elevator, suddenly gasping as well.

            He held my wrists together above my head, his mouth hard pressed against mine, his tongue moved in such a way a whimper escaped my lips. His hands slid down my arms and my ribs. He pressed himself against me but only for a second before we felt the elevator stop.

            We’d forgotten to push our floors so there were strangers waiting to go up; we were still on the first floor. He jumped apart and the people filed in, ignorant. They got off on the fifth floor and we looked at each other when the doors close as a conundrum settled in the air. Where was this headed? He walked towards me, pressed against me as he pushed a button behind me.

            He pressed his floor.


	6. I AM looking

Part 6:

            He closed the door after himself, letting me appreciate his room. It was by far better than mine. It had a mini kitchen/bar, sitting area with the TV, the balcony facing the sunset…

            “I don’t want to freak you out.” He said cautiously. “But seeing as though you haven’t sun away yet, would you like something to drink?”

            Oh, God, I was 20, not 21, but if I told him that he’d surely throw me out on my ass.

            “Sure, thank you.” I said, and sat on the long sofa in the sitting area. He came back then with two glasses of wine. “I hope you like white?”

            “White’s perfect.” What a liar. I’d never had white wine. I took a sip when he sat down next to me. Huh, not too shabby. Not as yummy as a daiquiri but…

            “You intrigue me.” He said suddenly. I looked and he was leaning forward, his face close to mine again. “You don’t act like everyone else, you treat me like a normal person.” Only because when I go into shock my fight or flight response was broken. “I feel normal around you… Relaxed, comfortable, among other things.”

            I nodded slowly, unable to do much else. He’d kissed me. I could still feel his hands roaming down my sides. Then, because my mouth has no filters, I asked, “Why did you kiss me?”

            “What?”

“I mean, I’m clearly not a model, I mean, look at me!”

“I AM looking. I see that you’re smart and beautiful-”

“I’m not an angel.” I narrowed my eyes.

            “Who says you need to be an angel to be beautiful?” He asked, surprised.

“Theo, you could have any girl in the world.” I said, confused. “Why kiss me?”

            “Because no other girl in the world makes me feel comfortable being myself.” He said. He put down his cup of wine and took mine as well, placing it carefully on the table to the side. Then he leaned across the sofa and his arms held his weight, one on each side of me, his breath on my lips.

            He kissed me again. Soft at first and slowly building up fire. He pulled me towards him because leaning sideways was too much work. He grabbed one of my thighs and slowly hitched it over to to the other side of him, and then I was straddling his lap. I felt out of placed, comparing me to him. He pulled me closer still, and then a little closer. I knew that if he were to become too aroused we’d have a problem with where I was sitting.

            “Jane… How old are you?” He sounded so worried I couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think we’re all but past the age difference issue.” I said, my lips still pressed against his. He chuckled and kissed me more deeply. I held my arms locked around the back of his neck as he kissed me. I wanted so badly to- but no. that might be too much. That was definitely too much.

            I came up for air and we looked at each other for a while.

“Do you really want the role?” I asked him.

“If it means I get to spend time with you, then yes, I do.”

                                                  à

            I didn’t get to talk to him much more than that. After a while though, when the sun had set, he walked me to my door like a gentleman, kissed me lightly good night and was on his way.

            Turns out he did get the role. I watched him work ridiculously hard every day, still enthralled with how the movie was coming alone. I suddenly wished I hadn’t made my protagonist kiss her love interest so much. I also suddenly wished he wasn’t as hot as he was; all the girls threw themselves at him, I could see what he meant now. I could also see how uncomfortable it made him, and it made me smile.

            After a couple weeks and more than a few make-out sessions I could feel his sacrifice. He didn’t want to do anything that I wasn’t ready for. Especially since I’d refused to tell him how old I was. He’d made me swear I was above 18 at least, which was the least of my worries. He seemed to sense that too and relaxed some, but still wondering if he should be or was a cradle robber.

            As if I cared how old he was. It was such a ridiculous idea it made me laugh on occasion.

On our last night in LA, after having filmed the first couple of scenes we celebrated. He ordered room service and we sat down on the balcony floor, the sunset taking over the sky.

            “So… This has been nice.” I said, taking a bite. He looked up quickly, confused. “ ‘this has been nice’?” He asked. “Are you leaving?”

            “Wha- no.” I shook my head. “I meant the filming… and the eating… and…” I couldn’t finish but I didn’t need to. I put the food aside when I was done and waited until he was too. He handed me a coke, he knew by now I wasn’t fond of alcohol, and a sprite for himself.

            “Shall we toast?” He raised his can. “To the movie becoming a success, to its beautiful author and to the time I’ve been given to spend with her.” He winked at me and took a sip. I took my coke, making sure there wasn’t any stray Chinese food in my mouth and when I was certain I stood up, pulling him with me towards the bed.


	7. slightly aware of scratches...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chinese food wasn't an issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***this chapter may contain sex-related content.***

Part 7:

            “What are you doing?” He asked. I felt an almost irresistible urge to say ‘each other’ but I contained myself. When we reached the bed, I jumped on it, leaning on my knees in the middle. He looked cautious and knelt in front of me.

            “What are we doing?” He asked again. I unbuttoned his plaid shirt slowly and let him held me get rid of it, and the white tee beneath it. I placed my hands on his warm body, tingling my arms and down to my center.

            He waited for my permission and then pulled my blouse over my head and at the wall behind him. I laughed and was glad that this room, at least, was almost completely dark. I could feel his hands on my waist, hesitant, and my hips. He slid up my back again and easily unclenched my bra. That, too, he tossed aside.

            Without speaking, he pulled me towards him and I could feel my skin burn, like lava spreading everywhere he touched. He pressed himself against my bare breasts, leaning down, planting kisses along the hollow between my neck and shoulder. I squeezed my hands between us and unbuttoned his jeans and, slowly and carefully, unzipped them. I could feel him behind the tough fabric and it made my hands quiver.

            Suddenly he grasped my rear, pulling me up and hard against me, letting me fall on my back, my legs still around him. He pressed his groin to my center and I moaned. This sound steered him wild. I was suddenly bare of my own jeans and he was shoving his pants out of the way.

            I could almost see him entirely. His briefs provided almost no shield. He was hard and pressing against the thin fabric. He leaned on top of me and asked, “Do you want to…”

“Yes.”

That was all he needed. He disappeared and then he was kissing my hips, lowering until he reached the hem of my panties. With his teeth, he dragged them slowly down my legs, leaving me bare to the world, until they finally fell off my feet. He kissed my calves, my knees, my thighs repeatedly. He opened up my legs and after a moment’s hesitation his tongue slipped from end to end, repeatedly, making me squirm.

            He held me down with his hands on my hips but I couldn’t help holding my knees higher. He found my weak spot and he was sucking on it, lavishing. One of his hands left my waist and he pushed them inside of me. I felt my knees snap into the air, leaving my feet in the air, his hand moved in such a way that he pushed on a more delicate area, one I didn’t even know existed until now.

            He was moving in and out, and his lips teasing my clitoris and I was almost over the edge. He moaned and the vibration on his lips threw me to the sky and back. The orgasm shook my entire body and he kept it going a while more until it was all gone.

            He pulled his hand out and leaned back over me, kissing my breasts. He kissed me on the mouth again then. I pulled his briefs down and with my feet managed to kick them off without having to push him off of me.

            “Are you sure?” He asked again. “You can say no whenever and I’ll stop.” He begged. I nodded, unable to find my voice. He smiled at me and kissed me again, bruising my lips. He held my hips with one hand and positioned himself over me. I felt his tip right over my entrance and gasped. He pulled away to look at my face. I pulled him back down. I hadn’t gasped because I was afraid.

            He rubbed against me up and down until I was to the point of insanity. I groaned and, sensing my impatience, he slid slowly inside. And I stopped breathing. Because he was larger than I’d thought. He was hard inside me, pressing on all sides. He moaned, his forehead leaning on mine. He slid out and back in again, out of breath.

            My knees were in the air again, he breathed my name against my neck and he moved slowly to give me time to adjust. I scooted down to angle myself and he was able to reach deeper, hitting my core. I was breathing heavily too and it was impossible for me not to moan, feeling so much of him.

            I grabbed his ass and pulled him faster inside of me, harder. He obeyed and moved in harder and hit my core again. He did this faster and harder and I couldn’t breathe. I tried to hold onto his back, but feeling him thrust in time and time again made my toes curl. It made my hands want to clench, it made me lose control and they slid down his back.

            I was slightly aware he’d have scratches but I didn’t pay more than half a second’s attention as he shifted his position.

“Oh… OH!” was I being loud? That didn’t matter… Was it loud enough for others to hear? … did that really matter either way? I felt my muscles contract heavily, savagely. I had gotten what I wanted, but not what I needed, not yet.

            I pushed on his chest and he slowed down until he understood and stopped, looking confused, behind the animal inside him. I rolled so that I was on top without him moving out and I settled on him. I could feel all of him, I could feel all of me in consequence. He filled me so completely. I leaned down and swayed my hips slowly around, pressed right against him and his head rolled back onto the pillow.

            I clenched my muscles as much as I could, given the small mobility available and he shouted. “Agghhhh!!! Do that again and this will be over a lot sooner.” He groaned. I smiled, feeling proud at having so much control over him. He grasped my hips hard and pulled me down as he came up to meet me aggressively. But it wasn’t a bad kind of aggressive, it was the kind that made my world shatter to pieces again and again.

            He was being kind. He was so close to him end but wanted me to finish first. I slipped one hand between us but he pushed it away and replaced it with his. His fingers found their destination and suddenly I turned to jelly. This orgasm was much stronger than the first. My world exploded into sensation only and, looking for his end as well, he was thrusting faster and more harshly, pressing into my core and making my orgasm worse… better… stronger?

            I felt him come inside me, and I knew I could hold no more. It was a good feeling. A great feeling. I felt the orgasm throbbing slowly decent until he pulled out slowly and fell ina sweaty pile next to me, catching his breath.

            “Jane?” His voice was raspy.

            “Hmm-m?” My voice cracked.

            “I don’t like labels, but… I would very much like to be with you again. And again. And, if you allow it, again.”

            I laughed and felt the ache in my center. It was a pleasant ache.

            “I don’t want to be with you just in the hotel. I’d like you to be my girlfriend… Here, and while filming, and to the outside world.” He said.

            “You mean, like everyone knowing? Including the media?” I asked, surprised.

            “Yes. I want the whole world to know I’m the luckiest man alive.”

I waited a while before I mused, “You know, usually guys say this before sex, to try to get the girls into bed, not after.”

            “They didn’t have a girl like you.” He propped his head up on his hand sideways. “And I promise this is not the orgasm speaking.” He added. “So... will you do me the honor of calling you my girlfriend?”

            “Yes.”


	8. cast meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a private meeting after casting is announced.

The first thing I noticed was the hard chest my head was resting on. It was tan and hard and soft. Then I noticed the fingers running up and down my spine, and I shivered.

            “Good morning.” He was close to my ear, playing with my hair.

“Morning.” I smiled. Now that the sun had come back up, I was worried about him seeing me. It was ridiculous, considering all that had happened but I was glad I was rolled up in his blankets. As far as I could tell, he wasn’t covered, but I didn’t want to be seen checking.

            “What time is it?” I asked. I had a meeting with Victor about who the final cast would be.

“10:30.” Theo said, sitting up. “Do you want breakfast?”

            Yes, of course I wanted breakfast with him. I wanted breakfast and then to close the blinds and go under the covers and do what we did last night again because I liked it. A lot.

“I’d love to, but I’m late.” The meeting with Victor was at 11:00 and the trip there was 20 minutes. I got up still wrapped and snatched my clothes from the floor, running.

            “Where are you going?!” He asked, pulling on his briefs. “To see Victor.” I closed the bathroom door behind me and got dressed. “When will I see you again?” He asked. I stepped out of the bathroom throwing the blankets on the bed and then stepped in front of him, invading personal space.

            “Let me ask you something.” I whispered, “Did you sleep with me because you think I have some say in who is cast in my movie so that you can get the job?” His face expression answered before he had to speak. He was offended and then hurt. “Wow, it’s nice to know you think so much of me.” He snorted. “Good.” I said, getting on my tip-toes to kiss him. He held me closer and leaned down to meet my lips. He held me longer than I’d expected, and harder, not letting me go.

            “I really have got to go.” I said quietly… regretfully. He groaned, “Okay. Call me when you get out.” He called out as I ran out of the room. I had to make a quick trip to my room. I needed to change and try to mend my hair some, it looked like it had been ransacked. I smiled at the mirror for a second.

My face was flushed, my eyes were bright… I looked like someone who got laid last night, my friend would say. I grabbed my purse and I was on my way.

à

“You’re late” Victor was glaring at me.

            “I’m sorry! I was- delayed.” I slid onto the chair next to him.

“Alright, now that you’re here, we-” He pointed at himself and the people around us “- have decided this to be the final cast.”

“Alright,” I grinned, “Surprise me!”

            They went through the list of actors, from least important to most important, to ‘save the best for last.’ They were all exciting cast members, very talented men and women. And finally- Theo. When they said his name, she was surprised at myself for not being surprised. I had managed to convince myself there was no way they couldn’t actually be together-

            There was no way he wouldn’t be casted- I meant there was no way he couldn’t be casted. They’d gone down the list of other cast but I had dazed off until Victor asked me, “What do you think?”

            “Huh?”

            “Have you been paying attention?” He grumbled.

            “Of course I have!” I told him. “I’m asking you what do you mean, what do I think? It’s all amazing, of course! I thought you’d know that!” I laughed. E eyes me mysteriously before continuing.

            “We’ll start calling the actors for them to come here and we can get started right away! I imagine you want to be here when we introduce them to their characters?” He assumed. I nodded. He clapped his hands together and smiled wide. “Well, then, let’s get started!!!”

à

            I sat in my author chair. Ha! It was exactly like the director’s chair except they replaced the name to ‘author,’ it was quite endearing. I watched fascinated as one by one the celebrities walked in, excited to meet me, shake my hand and talk about the character. Each one took some time. Victor recommended a handful who hadn’t read the book to read it and promised each the script soon.

            I met Emma Stone (freaking Emma Stone!!!). She was just as crazy in real life as she was in her interviews; an amazing actress. Giddy, I stayed with each one as Victor and his crew introduced them to their assigned character.

            Emma Stone was the sick daughter of a powerful and mysterious man who lived in a grand mansion without any access to the outside world.

            Her father, Jeremy Irons, was involved with the mob and made sure others paid their debt and… kept quiet.

            The list went on and on. They studied their alter ego and started making themselves comfortable with each other. The last one to come in was Theo. He took my breath away when he came in. It was hard to believe any of this actually happened. Theo and me? ME? Haha, ok, right.

            And yet, when he saw me, a grin spread over his face and he winked at me before turning to Victor. He re-introduced himself, thanked him, what a pleasure it was to be here. Theo’s character would be the man that would come tend to the house affairs, since Jeremy would be too busy to take care of such mundane things. He’d come and she’d sneak around him, and wonder why she’d never seen a man this close other than her own father. Of course, her father didn’t make her feel the way Theo did.

            Lord, nobody could ever make me feel like Theo did either. I sympathized a lot with Emma’s character. At least, more than before. I noticed he kept throwing careless glances at me throughout the conversation and while he shook my hand. He deliberately rubbed small circles on my skin, which Victor couldn’t possibly see, and sent electric shocks up my arm.

            He walked over to the rest of the cast and started talking with them.

            “They’re great, aren’t they?” I jumped when Victor caught me off-guard. He laughed.

            “Yes.” I was smug. “Very, _very_ great.”

à

            He stayed late, reading the book until after even Victor had left. I was pretending to read the script. Well, I was actually reading the script, but seeing him there across the room, looking at me made it very hard to focus. The only people around where the backstage crew and the very gracious janitors.

            He seemed to be thinking the same thing I was, because he looked around and when nobody was looking he jerked his head slightly towards the locker room hidden behind a racket-full of clothes. I nodded slightly and waited for him to walk there first. A flash of intuiton came to me and I looked around the room to make sure there weren’t any cameras. Damned cameras could destroy our lives.

                        There weren’t any.

            I waited thirty seconds and walked over myself, trying hard to walk at a normal pace instead of running there like my body was urging me to do. I tried to think about what- and if – I’d eaten today and quickly put a piece of gum in my mouth. I counted thirty-six steps and I opened the door. The room was dark, I couldn’t see anything.

            “Theo?” I whispered. His hands found my waist and closed the door for me. He chuckled, feeling me tense. I’d never been a fan of the dark.

            “Come here, I want to show you what I found.” He pulled me deeper into the darkness. “Uhh…” I started. “Maybe now would be a good time to tell you I’m-”

            “You’re not scared of the dark, are you?” He asked. I didn’t answer. I kept walking until he showed me to a large object. It was soft, about my thigh’s heigh and-

            “It’s a couch?” I asked.

            “Mmhmm.”

            “And what exactly do you think we’ll be doing on this couch in this very dark room?” I teased him. “It might be a bit presumptuous of you, Mr. James.” I felt him walk into me from behind. He took hold of my hips, softly rubbing circles through the fabric and slowly slide to my waist. I couldn’t believe I was already hyperventilating. I couldn’t – shouldn’t- let him have this kind of effect on me.

            “I was thinking I might get to maybe kiss you… if you allow it.” He let me choose. I nodded weakly, unable to speak. He turned us so that his back was to the couch. He sat and extended his hands for me to follow him. I was awkward, not knowing how to proceed, so he guided my legs on either side of his so that I was sitting on his lap.

            “How was your day?” He asked. His ran his nose along the side of my face and I could feel his breath on my neck.

            “Oh- okay.” I whimpered.

            “You did a great job with all the other cast.” He mentioned, pulling me closer. My chest was an inch away from him.

            “Thanks.” I didn’t know what to do with my hands, seeing as I’d never been in this kind of relationship- hell, I’d never been in a serious relationship at all. So I decided for the good old arms around the back of his neck, keeping our faces closer. He scooted more towards the edge of the seat. The repercussions of this were more than intended, I’m sure.

            When he did this, he not only pressed himself more towards me, but gave my legs more room to slide further into the back of the couch, bringing us closer together. And by us, I didn’t just mean that my breasts were pressed up against his chest, I mean my midsection was pressed right up to his.

            “Is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?” I giggled. He pulled his face away and there was silence for a seconds before he asked me, “Did you seriously just use that line?” I laughed, letting y head fall back.

            He put his hand over my mouth quickly, to silence my laugh. I could feel the vibrations of his own laughter in his chest. “I missed you today.” He said.

            “I’ve been with you here all day.” I rolled my eyes.

            “Not like this.” I noted. He shrugged. “Why,” I asked, “Why do you like me? I couldn’t be more ordinary. I’m plain, I’m not a supermodel, I’m not the most beautiful.”

            “Why do you always ask that?” He said.

“Always?” I interrupted him.

“You know what I mean.” He sounded more serious. “I don’t need a supermodel. I need something real. I’m sick of being with people that only want my money or my fame.” He pressed me closer.

“So you decide to go for the author whose movie you’re starring in?” I laughed. “Yep!” He nodded. He was running his hand up and down my thighs and I was beginning to feel a tingling all up and down my midsection.

I was suddenly glad I’d worn shorts today, I could feel his bare hands slide further up my legs, slowly, reaching the hem of my shorts. He played back and forth before sliding his hand under the fabric. There really wasn’t any possibility of him reaching any place I wanted him to reach from that direction, but it didn’t stop my nerves and hormones from kicking in.

I pulled myself on my knees and pushed him back. I leaned in close until I was straddling him, pressing myself as hard as I could to his growing groin. I slowly rubbed myself up and down his pants, still just as hard. He groaned and grasped my ass, pressing me even closer, helping me along. My forehead was leaning on his and my breathing was getting heavier by the second.

Abruptly he slammed my pelvis down on his and grunted.

“Are you-?”

“I need- Oh- I- if you don’t plan on doing anything else tonight, I need to stop.” He gasped, but kept holding me tight against him, rubbing up and down.

“Doesn’t look like you want to stop.” I teased him. He groaned. I would have stopped, I should have stopped. For goodness’ sake, anyone could walk in any second! But I was much past the point of no-return. I needed him inside me, and I needed him bad. I stopped moving and he held his breath. I got up and he started following but I pushed him back down.

“Wha-”

“Shut up.”

I’d never had a quickie before. I would have never done this before but- seeing how much he reacted to me, how much we both wanted this, and how much I didn’t want to stop, I let my more animalistic side take over with confidence the real me would have never had. I pulled my shorts off quickly and mounted him again, pushing myself against him.

Feeling the thin fabric between his pants and my bare skin he undid his pants as quickly as he could. He was about to pull his briefs down when he stopped shorts and started scrambling for his pants again.

“Shit.”

“What?”

“I need a condom.” He swore again. But my insides were killing me and I had already abandoned all judgements and critical thinking so I pulled his hands back on my thighs and said, “Fuck me.”

He didn’t hesitate. He threw his briefs off and I was quickly out of my panties because I could feel him there, against me. I hadn’t had a quickie before but I could figure out by myself that it wasn’t supposed to be prolonged, so I positioned myself and thrust down on his hips. I felt his dick pound my inside over and over and I contracted my muscles, I wanted to feel him more, I wanted more. His hands helped me just as he’d done before, and he brought his hips up when I was coming down and I felt the pressure build up inside. I thrust harder and faster.

This

Felt

Too

Good

To

Be

True

I was reaching my limit and apparently so was he. He pulled me faster and then pulled me off, groaning. I smiled, imagining the sight before me if the lights were on. I wasn’t completely satisfied, I hadn’t finished but I could finish this later. I was looking for my panties when he pulled me back on his lap, like a child sitting on Santa’s lap. Maybe I shouldn’t be thinking about Santa.

He propped my legs apart.

“What are you doing?” I asked him quickly. He whispered in a raspy voice next to my ear, “I never start something I can’t finish.” I felt my downstairs palpitate and then his fingers were inside me. He was thrusting in and he found my weak spot; my g spot.

I gasped loudly, to keep myself from screaming when I came. He let me ride it out and handed me my panties. I pulled them up and my shorts and then we were walking to the door.

“This has been a most proactive meeting, Mr. James.” I teased him.


End file.
